


Lovely

by Alex_Lyra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra
Summary: Castiel shows up at the bunker bruised and bloody. Sam and Dean are there to help however they can.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> NO WINCEST
> 
> I just really liked the idea of Samstiel and Destiel so I mashed them but it is true that in a poly relationship but not every partner has to be involved with each other in a relationship.

~Late at night I could hear the crying, I hear it all, trying to fall asleep, when all the love around you is dying...~

"Sammy, get him a blanket and I'll make him something to eat." The oldest's eyes widen in concern upon seeing the bruised and battered fallen angel on the Bunker doorstep. Dean gently led the frozen Castiel inside and sat him on the couch, the younger running back with a flannel blanket in hand.

"Got it. Hey, Cas, hey. Why don't you come and sit down with me, okay?" The fallen angel only stared and looked timidly at the younger Winchester, still following him. Sitting Cas on the couch, Sam carefully laid a hand on Cas' back and stroked up and down. Upon what feels like years later, Castiel suddenly laid his head on Sam's lap. Wide-eyed, Sam slowly extended his fingers into the jet black, soft as cotton hair.

~How do you stay so strong, how did you hide it all for so long, how can I take the pain away, how can I save...~

The older Winchester walked in with a bowl of Mac n' Cheese, and slowly took in the sight in front of him. Sam opened his mouth to speak, defend himself, but quickly shut his mouth.   
I can't fight for something that isn't even mine, he isn't mine, dammit.

Dean shut his eyes and shook his head, setting the bowl down in front of Castiel, and gathering the fallen angel's legs into his own lap. He lightly massaged the legs and took off the tattered shoes, throwing them behind the couch. Castiel groaned quietly and whimpered, just loud enough for Sam to register and ran his fingers through his hair comfortingly. Dean shared a look with his brother and silently made an agreement.

"Cas?.. What happened to you, buddy?" Sam laid a hand on Cas's hip and furrowed his eyebrows waiting for a response. Cas flinched upon the hand on his hand and curled tighter into himself, gulping and panting slightly. Dean went wide-eyed and kneeled in front of the frightened angel, laying a hand on his cheek. This caused Cas to spiral, sitting straight up, and pushing himself into the furthest corner of the couch, hugging his knees.

~A fallen angel, in the dark, never thought you'd fall so far, fallen angel, close your eyes, I won't let you fall tonight, fallen angel...~

"No, no, no, please not again, please. Not again, I'm sorry, I, I" Cas choked and coughed harshly, squeezing his wrist. Sam sprang into action. Holding his hands up so Cas could see, he got close to him.

"Cassie, hey, it's okay. It's alright. Do you remember me? It's me, Sam. Sam Winchester." Sam whispered and Cas looked at him, dead in the eye.

"Winchester." Cas croaked out, barely audible. Sam nodded and smiled reassuringly, gesturing to Dean as well.

"This is Dean, remember him? Dean Winchester. You raised him from Hell." Cas clenched his jaw and looked between the two boys. Taking one small breath, he threw himself into Sam's lap, surprising Sam, and gripped the front of the younger Winchester's shirt. Sam gasped quietly and rubbed up and down the fallen angel's back. Dean set a hand on Cas' thigh, carefully, to test the waters. Cas tensed slightly, but relaxed upon the younger Winchester stroking the top of his hair. 

"Do you want to try and eat, Cas?" Dean whispered softly, finally breaking the silence. Sam looked him and back to Cas quickly. Cas shook his head and clung further onto the taller Winchester. Dean's heart sunk, let his head drop, and he bit his lip harshly.   
Not mine, not mine, not mine, dammit, I lost him, to my own brother, dammit all to Hell..

~You do it all for my own protection, you make me feel like I'll be okay, still I have so many questions...~

Sam noticed Dean's behavior and furrowed his eyebrow, rubbing up and down Cas' back.

"Cas, why don't we try a little bit of food, okay? Just a little bit and we can take it step by step." Cas shivered but barely nodded. He took two bites of the mac n cheese and turned into a violent shade of green. Springing out of Sam's lap, he ran to the bathroom and locked it. The two brothers looked at each other in shock before racing up to the bathroom door, hitting the door, hearing violent gagging noises behind it.

"Castiel! Cas, are you okay? Let us in!" Dean pounded on the door and glanced at Sam, who only nodded in response. Dean took one step back and kicked the door in, while Sam raced to find Castiel. His head spun around to find Cas in the bathtub, shaking like a leaf and sweating at the same time. He climbed into the tub with Castiel and gathered him into his lap. Looking concernedly at Dean, he panicked silently.

"He's burning up, we gotta take a look at him." Sam smoothed Cas' hair and looked at him directly.

"Cas, I have to look over you. You don't any grace, so you may have an infection or you're sick, but you've gotta let me look at you, okay?" Sam whispered quietly and pressed a soft kiss on the top of the jet black hair.  
Dean could feel his cheeks on fire, fucking fire, that's mine, but he isn't, but I want him to be, dammit... 

Cas only nodded and shakily stood up, the younger Winchester catching him before he fell.

"Dean, if you'll get some of yours or my clothes, he'll need something warm and clean." Sam pressed and Dean glared in response, walking off to find the clothing. Sam, shaking his head questioningly, carefully stripped the fallen angel. Sam gasped quietly upon seeing fucking carvings, into the ex-angel's chest. Filled with a burning rage, he swallowed it quickly and grabbed some cleaning materials, going to work.

"This is going to sting a bit. You're newly human, so, just, be aware of that." Sam bit his lip and gently pressed the disinfectant onto Cas' scarred chest, earning him a hiss and whine of pain. Sam's heart melted and worked quickly so the fallen angel wouldn't hurt anymore than he had to.

"Sam..." Cas whined out and grasped Sam's hand to squeeze, making the younger Winchester blush intensely.

~How do you stay so strong, how did you hide it all for so long, how can I take the pain away, how can I save...~

"She hurt me, Sam. She... She hurt me. I have never felt pain before, but this is excruciating.. " Cas whimpered and tears threatened to spill out of his crystal blue eyes. Sam brushed his thumb over the fallen angel's coarse cheek and tried to smile sympathetically.

"I know, babe-, Cas. Cas." Sam's eyes widened and he finished working on cleaning Cas up quickly. Dean came back with the clothes, seemingly not to have heard the exchange. If he did, he's covering being pissed quite well.

"I brought him yours.. I figured he might respond better to that than, well.. A uh, foreign scent, if you will." Dean grumbled. Sam raised his eyebrows and set Cas on the bathroom counter, before turning to Dean.

"Dean-"

"No, Sam. Not tonight. We'll.. I'll figure it out later." Dean shook his head, crossing his arms. Sam only pursed his lips and helped the smaller of men get dressed, leading the new human into his bed.

"I'll camp out with him for tonight. He can have the bed, I'll sit in the chair." Sam threw the covers over the exhausted angel and pulled a chair next to the bed. Dean nodded in approval and walked out of the room.  
Mine, mine, but he isn't, but I want him, not Sam to have him, I should have said something sooner... 

Pulling a bottle of whiskey out from under his bed, he took a long gulp and threw himself on his bed, fully dressed. He didn't care. Not anymore.

~A fallen angel, in the dark, never thought you'd fall so far, fallen angel, close your eyes, I won't let you fall tonight, fallen angel, just let go, you don't have to be alone, fallen angel, close your eyes, I won't let you fall tonight..~

~

The distinct sound of thrashing and whimpering woke Sam up, looking over to the human in his bed. His eyes widened to see what was maybe blood, maybe it's sweat, coming from sources unknown and Castiel, now yelling, in his sleep.

"Get off! Stop! Please! Sam! Dean!" Broken sobs leaked out of Castiel and Sam raced over to him, pinning his arms down carefully.

"Cas! Cas, you've gotta wake up! Castiel!" Sam yelled over the broken angel's screams and shook him. Dean raced in out of nowhere and suddenly tackled Sam to the ground, pinning him down to the floor.

"Dean, what the hell!" Sam grunted and tried to stand up.

"He said to get off of him, so you stay the hell off of him!" Dean snarled and kept the two separated, a hand firmly pushed against Sam's chest.

"I didn't do a damn thing, Dean!"

"Dean?.. Sam?.." Castiel whispered, looking over the two of them with wide, scared eyes.

"Cas! Are you okay? Who hurt you?" Dean growled out, forgetting to be soft with the fragile fallen angel. Sam shoved his brother's hand off his chest and stood next to Cas. Dean flared his nostrils slightly, unnoticed by others.

"April.. This girl, April, she.. Used me..." Cas mumbled and fell into the younger Winchester's chest. Dean's eyes widened again and he put his face in his hand. Sam looked distraught and wrapped an arm around the smaller's shoulder's. Dean tried to get close to Castiel, but Sam moved and laid the angel on the bed, before the older could approach the ex-angel. Sam pursed his lips hesitantly and sat against the headboard of the bed with the smaller male. Dean's eyes hurt, no, they stung. As he turned to walk out of the room quickly, a deep gravelly voice stopped him.

~I was right beside you, when you went to hell and back again, I was right beside you, when you went to hell and back again, and I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel...~

"D-Dean.."

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Will you stay with me, tonight? You and.. And, Sam." He mumbled and looked desperately at the hunters. Dean froze and his body seemed to stop working as well. Before he knew it, he was in the bed with his arms around Cas.

"T-thank you, Dean. And you, Sam." Sam nodded slightly and sat against the headboard, trying to get comfortable, before he heard Cas clear his throat and scoot over a bit. Sam's eyebrow raised questioningly and he looked at Cas with a questioning integrity.

"Are you sure, Castiel? I'm more than okay in a chair." Sam furrowed his eyebrows and reached out towards the angel.

"Sam, please. I'm very cold and I don't particularly like it. " Castiel grunted and patted the space next to him, much to Dean's disgruntlement of being moved while trying to sleep. Sam smiled softly and then nodded. Pressing his front against the fallen angel's back, the angel nuzzling his face into the older Winchester's neck, and Dean holding Cas as close to him as physically possible, they all drifted into a peaceful slumber.

~

When Cas woke up, the first thing he noticed was the lack of warmness on either side of him. His eyes focused and he stood up with a blanket wrapped around him to find the Winchester's in the Bunker Kitchen.

"Sammy, I swear to God, if you put that kale bullshit anywhere near my eggs, I will personally gank you myself!"

"Dean, you cannot have a beer and nothing else at, not even eight in the morning!"

"I've been to Hell, Sammy!"

"Dean, you can't use that excuse forever." Sam said shaking his head, barely holding in a laugh. Cas smiled from the back of the room and slowly walked in, not wanting to interrupt the banter. Dean was the first to notice and smile.

"Hey, Cas. How're you feelin'?" He pulled a chair out for the smaller male and helped him down.

"I'm.. still in a great deal of pain. But managing. Thank you.. Thank you both for last night."

"About that..." Sam set down a plate of eggs and Cas' stomach started to hurt and he winced audibly.

"Oh, Cas. Uh, you're hungry, man. Eat some of this and it'll feel better." Sam pushed a plate of pancakes towards Cas gently and Cas stared at the plate.

"What is this fluffy thing you've given me?" He poked at it with his finger. Sam giggled, he giggled.

"That is a pancake, Castiel. You'd like it. It's soft and very sweet. You can put butter and syrup on them for flavor. Some people even like honey on it."

"I like honey, I also like bees." Castiel tilted his head and smiled fondly at the memory of chasing a bee around the garden. Sam and Dean shook their heads laughing and helped Cas set up his food.

"So uh.. About last night. How are we handling that?" Sam looked at the hunter and angel questioningly and furrowed an eyebrow. Dean cleared his throat.

"Well one thing I do know, is that I am not down to get down and funky with my brother over here. Sorry, Sammy, you just aren't my type." Dean laughed as Sam punched him in the arm.

"I'm serious, Dean. It's.. a little weird to be seeing your brother's boyfriend at the same time your brother is dating him. How do we explain that, how do we-Mmph!" Sam was muted by a pair of dryer soft lips pushed against his. The messy jet black hair then moved out of sight and Sam blushed.

"I am fine with however this works out. I have.. Had a particular interest in you both for a while now. However, I do see the predicament." Castiel mumbled.

"Cas, uh.. Have you ever heard of polyamory?" Sam asked while Dean gagged on his beer, spitting it out. Castiel tilted his head curiously.

"Well.. It's when two or more people consent to dating another person. So let's say you and Dean were in a relationship. You wanted to see me, so you ask Dean. If he consents and meets me and still consents, great. If he doesn't.. That's not okay."

"But, you guys are brothers-"

"However... Not every person in a poly relationship has to be involved with each other, like in a triangular way. You can see Dean and I. I'll see you and Dean can see you." Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting for Cas' answer.

"He's right, Cassie." Dean said as he took another swig of beer. Sam looked at Cas softly and laid his hand on top of his.

"If you are not comfortable with it, don't feel pressured. There's a lot on your shoulders right now and if this is going to be too stressful to handle, then it will be okay." Cas tilted his head and thought for a bit, eating another bite of pancakes. Sam swallowed nervously and Dean looked at the both of them.

"Yes. I.. I want you both." Cas nodded and held both of their hands. Sam smiled with pride and Dean blushed, though he would never admit it.

"We'll help you navigate the new digs at being human, okay?" Dean suddenly stood up and noticed the slight flinch from Castiel, furrowing his eyebrows. Sam noticed too and ran his thumb over the bruised knuckles of the smaller male.

"You'll also have to tell us, when you're comfortable, about what happened to you last night. But that's for a different day, when you're ready." Sam spoke quickly, noticing how the smaller's breath picked up slightly.

"Sam, Dean.. I am very tired, even though I just slept..."

"That's actually normal after a trauma, Cas. We can go lay back down if you'd like. Lay down, watch some Netflix, cuddle, all that domestic shit."

"The Netflix and Chill?" Cas tilted his head, squinting slightly, and Dean nearly fell over.

"Uh, sort of, but modified, Cas. Umm. If we were to uh.. As Dean likes to say, 'get down and funky', it would be in turns. Not all together. Okay?" Sam blushed hardcore and tried to hold in giggles. Castiel nodded and smiled softly.

As they finished their breakfast, the boys made their way back into one of their beds, God know who's, and cuddled the entire day. Starting with Cas in the middle, Sam rubbing his stomach softly as Dean played with Cas's hair. As the day progressed, Sam was in the middle, Cas playing with his soft brown hair as Dean hugged the angel close, smiling at the two of them. As the day ended, the oldest found himself in the middle, huddled in the warm of the smaller male watching some stupid show as Sam rubbed his fingers up and down Cas's arm.

~A fallen angel, in the dark, never thought you'd fall so far, fallen angel, close your eyes, I won't let you fall tonight, fallen angel, just let go, you don't have to be alone, fallen angel, close your eyes, I won't let you fall tonight, fallen angel...~


End file.
